Hallux valgus (“bunion”) results from medial deviation of the first metatarsal of the foot. When the deviation is severe, corrective surgery involving an osteotomy may be performed. The plane of the osteotomy is defined by the entry cut of the cutting tool (e.g., a burr) into the metatarsal. From this entry cut the surgeon makes dorsal and plantar limbs of a chevron cut. The first entry of the burr creates the apex of the chevron. The surgeon works with care to ensure that the incision avoids damage to nerves, connective tissue, and the blood supply of the metatarsal. Minimally invasive surgical techniques may reduce collateral tissue damage and scarring, and reduce recovery time relative to open surgical methods.